Make Guild Script
Created by Taz. Using "RC_Core.rcm" Function MakeGuild() ;Make guild with player that makes guild as guild master. ;Scripted by Dan Seguin RC Forum name Taz20241 Player = Actor() Target = ContextActor() Pname$ = Name(Player) GTag% = Split(ActorGlobal(Player, 3), 14, "|") If (GTag = 1) OutPut(Player, "You are in a guild already.") Return EndIf ChatBox$ = OpenDialog(Player, Target, "Guild") DialogOutPut(Player, ChatBox, "Would you like to make a new guild?") POption1% = DialogInput(Player, ChatBox, "No,Yes") ;Using no first since script will just continue if yes is used. If (POption1 = 1) ;exit not going to make a guild. CloseDialog(Player, ChatBox) Return EndIf ;Continue to make guild DoEvents(100) ;Add cost or item check to make guild. Repeat ;repeat if player enter the wrong name for guild CloseDialog(Player, ChatBox) ChatBox$ = OpenDialog(Player, Target, "Guild") Doevents(10) DialogOutPut(Player, ChatBox, "Please enter a guild name.") PInput$ = Input(Player, "Guild name", "", 0) CloseDialog(Player, ChatBox) ChatBox$ = OpenDialog(Player, Target, "Guild") DialogOutput(Player, ChatBox, + PInput + " is this correct?") POption2% = DialogInput(Player, ChatBox, "No,Yes") CloseDIalog(Player, ChatBox) If (POption2 = 2) ;Check if guild name is used already. Guildname$ = + PInput + ".txt" ;name for guild to be used. NameCheck$ = OpenFile(Guildname) If (NameCheck = 0) ;Name for guild not used, allow the new guild to be made with player as leader. Gname = 1 Else CloseDialog(Player, ChatBox) ChatBox$ = OpenDialog(Player, Target, "Guild") Dialogoutput(Player, ChatBox, "Guild name used already please pick a new name.") DialogInput(Player, ChatBox, "Ok") CloseDialog(Player, ChatBox) EndIf CloseFile(NameCheck) EndIf Until (Gname = 1) ;----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- ;Make file with guild name text file that will store giuld names. ;First name in list will be guild leader. Guildname$ = + PInput + ".txt" ;name for guild to be used. GuildFile$ = WriteFile(Guildname) WriteLine(GuildFile, + Pname) ChatBox$ = OpenDialog(Player, Target, "Guild Option") DialogOUtpUt(Player, ChatBox, "Do you want to display your guild tag, or rep tag?") POption% = DialogInput(Player, ChatBox, "Show Guild Tag,Show Rep Tag") If (POption = 1) ;show guild tag. SetTag(Player, PInput) ;set guild tag for guild leader. EndIf CloseDialog(Player, ChatBox) ;Set changes to delimiter HealthStat% = Split(ActorGlobal(Player, 3), 1, "|") ManaStat% = Split(ActorGlobal(Player, 3), 2, "|") StrStat% = Split(ActorGlobal(Player, 3), 3, "|") TouStat% = Split(ActorGlobal(Player, 3), 4, "|") DefStat% = Split(ActorGlobal(Player, 3), 5, "|") AgiStat% = Split(ActorGlobal(Player, 3), 6, "|") WizStat% = Split(ActorGlobal(Player, 3), 7, "|") StatsCurr% = Split(ActorGlobal(Player, 3), 8, "|") StBak% = Split(ActorGlobal(Player, 3), 9, "|") RepCurr% = Split(ActorGlobal(Player, 3), 10, "|") ;player rep Gamble% = Split(ActorGlobal(Player, 3), 11, "|") ;used in gambling ClassStored% = Split(ActorGlobal(Player, 3), 12, "|") ;stores melee, ranging and magic InOutCombat% = Split(ActorGlobal(Player, 3), 13, "|") ;use in tracker in and out of combat ;extra delimters for things that mybe needed later. Writeguild% = 1 WriteGuildName$ = PInput If (POption = 2) ;dont show rep tag Extra3% = 1 ;change to 1 to not show guild tag. Else Extra3% = Split(ActorGlobal(Player, 3), 16, "|") ;leave at 0 EndIf Extra4% = Split(ActorGlobal(Player, 3), 17, "|") Extra5% = Split(ActorGlobal(Player, 3), 18, "|") Extra6% = Split(ActorGlobal(Player, 3), 19, "|") Extra7% = Split(ActorGlobal(Player, 3), 20, "|") Extra8% = Split(ActorGlobal(Player, 3), 21, "|") OtherThingsToStore$ = HealthStat + "|" + ManaStat + "|" + StrStat + "|" + TouStat + "|" + DefStat + "|" + AgiStat + "|" + WizStat + "|" + StatsCurr + "|" + StBak + "|" + RepCurr + "|" + Gamble + "|" + ClassStored + "|" + InOutCombat + "|" + Writeguild + "|" + WriteGuildName + "|" + Extra3 + "|" + Extra4 + "|" + Extra5 + "|" + Extra6 + "|" + Extra7 + "|" + Extra8 SetActorGlobal(Player, 3, OtherThingsToStore) ;set dilimiter to actor global 3 ;----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- CloseDialog(Player, ChatBox) ChatBox$ = OpenDialog(Player, Target, "Guild") DialogOutPut(Player, ChatBox, "Guild " + PInput + " has been created. With " + Pname + " as guild master") DialogInput(Player, ChatBox, "Close") CloseDialog(Player, ChatBox) CloseFile(GuildFile) ;---------------------------------------------------------------- ;Make master guild list, use to search guild names. MasterGList$ = "Master Guild List.txt" MasterGList1$ = OpenFile(MasterGList) If (MasterGList1 = 0) ;make Master guild list. MakeMGFile$ = WriteFile(MasterGList) WriteLine(MakeMGFile, + PInput) CloseFile(MakeMGFile) Else ;Master guild guild list has been made add to it. Repeat EndFile% = Eof(MasterGList1) ReadGLine$ = ReadLine(MasterGList1) CloseFile(ReadGLine) DoEvents(10) Until(EndFile = 1) WriteLine(MasterGList1, + PInput) EndIf CloseFile(MasterGList1) ;_______________________________________________ ;Make alliance and war lists GuildAliName$ = "Guild Alliance List.txt" GuildAliName1$ = OpenFile(GuildAliName) If (GuildAliName1 = 0) MakeGAliFile$ = WriteFile(GuildAliName) CloseFile(MakeGAliFile) EndIf GuildWarList$ = "Guild War List.txt" GuildWarList1$ = OpenFile(GuildWarList) If (GuildWarList1 = 0) MakeGWarFile$ = WriteFile(GuildWarList) CloseFile(MakeGWarFile) EndIf ;End make alliance and war lists CloseFile(GuildAliName1) CloseFile(GuildWarList1) ;_______________________________________________ End Function